Harry Potter and the Trial of Fire and Friendship
by Magus II1
Summary: There's a new kid in town... Harry, Ron, & Hermione will be tested.
1. Chapter I - The Visitor

Chapter One

Chapter One

The Visitor

Harry was bored. 

After four long, hard, extremely life threatening/fun years at Hogwarts, his prospects for fun had been dampened once again by his horrible relatives.Harry was anticipating his fifth year at Hogwarts, which would begin in two weeks, when his Uncle Vernon burst into his room.Luckily, the large man failed to notice the spellbook in Harry's hand.He was busy carrying in a raggedy-looking sleeping bag and trying to lay it out flat on the floor. 

"Um… what are you doing?" 

Vernon Dursley's only answer was a grunt.Ever since the previous summer, when the Weasley's had accidentally blown up the Dursley's living room, the Dursleys had been acting as if Harry did not exist.Although this was nothing new to Harry, and he actually enjoyed the silence most of the time, it had become rather tedious.Harry decided to try again. 

"Why are you putting that in here?There's a bed right in front of you." 

"Don't talk back to me, boy," grumbled Mr. Dursley, "We've got a visitor staying in the house for several weeks, and I told him he could stay in your room." 

"Well, don't you think you should get him a better sleeping bag?" 

Harry's comment was well-deserved.The brown sleeping bag was rotting, a result of Dudley's ripping the seams and trying to sneak a family of tadpoles home when he was about three.The bag was large enough to fit a horse, and Vernon was indeed looking as if the room would be too small.He threw the bag in a heap and grabbed a load of broken toys.He chucked them out of the window into a dumpster beneath. 

"Our guest will be sleeping on that bed.The sleeping bag is for you." 

Harry stared at it in disgust.Quite apart from its brown color and reeking odor, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it had never been cleaned after Dudley wet it. 

"I'm not sleeping in that thing!" 

"You will and you'll like it, boy, or you'll find your own way to that ruddy school of yours.Alone!" 

This suited Harry just fine, except for the fact that he had no Muggle money, and the Dursleys were very unlikely to give him any. 

"I'll just sleep on the floor with a spare blanket." 

"Suit yourself, but if I hear one word of complaint out of our guest…"  
"Who is coming to stay at your house for two weeks?" 

Vernon Dursley rubbed his chin pensively.The combination of this gesture and him acting as if Harry was a putrescent piece of slime made for a very comical expression.Vernon Dursley seemed to notice this, because he jerked his hand down suddenly. 

"He's a house guest from one of my most important clients ever.He's going to London the same day you are to go to school as part of an exchange program.I offered my house because we do have a spare room most of the year."He glared at Harry."I expect him to be treated as if he was one of the family.That means that you will not be talking to him or showing any evidence whatsoever of your… abnormality."He stared at Harry.Harry stared right back at him and said, 

"Fine.Whatever.I'll sleep on the floor if you want.Where's he exchanging from?" 

"America, so don't make any funny jokes about Americans while he's here.He's from California, so I expect he'll be something of a sight around here." 

"Whatever," Harry said. 

Harry flopped back down onto his bed._If there's someone staying in my room,_ he thought, _then I'd better hide this lot._With great regret, he packed his magical books and supplies back into his trunk, which he stored in the corner of his room.He unlatched Hedwig's cage and told her to go and wait for him at Ron's house.She nipped him affectionately and flew off. 

After his stuff was packed away, Harry marched glumly down the stairs.Thunder boomed as he walked toward the kitchen.He was stopped in his tracks by the doorbell ringing.He walked over to the door.Bracing himself, he opened the door. 

His first thought was that someone had placed a very tall, bulky, flowery plant on the doorstep as a practical joke.As the stranger stepped into the light, Harry saw that a tall young man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian board shorts stood before him.He was carrying a large trunk underneath his right arm, and a large, oriental umbrella in the other.A hiking backpack covered the stranger's waist-length blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. His long bangs hung down over his right eye, and the stranger pulled them over to the side to allow him to see Harry better.As Harry stood there motionless, the stranger stared right back at Harry with a bewildered look on his face.The stranger gaped a few seconds, leaned backwards to make sure the number on the house was Four Privet Drive, and then extended his hand and smiled. 

"Hey!I'm Myk.Is Mr. Vernon Dursley home?"The stranger made an odd clicking noise at the end of his name, which made his name sound like, "My-k." 

As he spoke, Harry tilted his head to look at the guitar strapped onto Myk's backpack.Harry's bangs fell aside, revealing his scar.Harry didn't notice the look of total astonishment on Myk's face.Uncle Vernon came briskly to the door. 

"Harry!Ahem.Please invite our guest inside," he said, in an oddly strained voice. 

"Welcome to Privet Drive, Myk."Mr. Dursley pronounced his name without the odd 

clicking noise, as if it was simply "Mike." 

"That's Myk.My-k," Myk corrected, stepping inside.Once in the door, Harry saw that 

Myk was well over six feet tall, probably about six foot six.Myk dodged the chandelier 

in the hallway as he walked into the kitchen and greeted the remaining Dursleys.Harry 

just stood there, although he didn't know why until he remembered the look that Myk had 

given him.It was the look that wizard people gave him when they realized they were seeing _the_ Harry Potter. 

The same look exactly.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Invisible Myk

Chapter II

Chapter II

Escape from Privet Drive

After Harry recovered from the first sight of the guest, he realized that Myk wasn't as bad as Harry had assumed he would be.The Dursleys made it hard to see, because Myk went out of his way to be polite to them, but Harry kept noticing that Myk would sometimes roll his eyes at Harry when only he could see.To make things better, Myk refused to deprive Harry of a bed. 

"I'm actually more comfortable on the floor, Mr. Dursley,"He said."Besides, I've even got my own sleeping bag." 

This disappointed Mr. Dursley a bit, because he had been looking forward to making Harry sleep on the floor. 

Myk also made a point of complimenting Aunt Petunia's cooking after every meal, as well as frequently commenting to no one in particular that Dudley looked much skinnier than he did (which was not true). 

Myk was also an extremely interesting person.Harry was dying to know why Myk never opened his trunk in front of anyone else.Myk never let them see what was inside it, and it was so heavy (only Myk and Mr. Dursley could lift it at all) that it couldn't be just clothes. 

On the third day after Myk's arrival, Uncle Vernon explained to Harry and Myk that Dudley was going to be going to school early, so as to make up a class he had failed the year before.Harry and Myk were to be alone in the house, and Mr. Dursley made it quite clear to both of them (especially Harry) that they were not to engage in any "rough or questionable activity" while he was gone.Harry agreed immediately, because Hedwig had returned with a letter saying that Ron would come and pick him up that night.All Harry had to do was get to the corner of Privet Drive with all his things by nine o'clock that night.Harry decided to use the Invisibility cloak to get past Myk.If that didn't work, Harry decided he would simply lock Myk in the bathroom and leave a note of apology. 

There was a thick tension in the air as Harry passed the time in the house, taking advantage of Myk's fascination with British television (especially old Monty Python reruns) to transfer his books from the loose floorboard under his bed to the trunk waiting downstairs.He waited for a particularly loud moment on the television before picking the lock on the hall closet, retrieving the rest of his school supplies.He covered the trunk with the Invisibility cloak and balanced it carefully on top of his broomstick, hovering about a foot off the ground.He pulled out a note written hastily and left it on the kitchen table.He had the door open and was almost gone when a loud noise behind him startled him.It sounded as if a very heavy object had just fallen down the stairs.Nothing, however, was there, and Myk stayed silent in front of the television. 

_I'm just being paranoid_, he thought.He walked out the door, his chest floating invisible beside him. 

The escape flowed smoothly from then on.Waiting near a pay phone on the corner of Privet Drive, he checked his watch until it said 9:00 on the display.Suddenly, he heard a loud BANG.Without warning, the Knight Bus trundled to a halt in front of him.The door opened, and Harry and Hermione stood there waiting for him.He smiled at them and uncovered his chest.After handing it to Ron, he handed Hermione his broomstick and started to climb aboard the bus.Without warning, he heard a voice behind him that made him leap involuntarily. 

"Not planning to leave me behind, are you?Fine way to treat a guest!"Harry turned slowly, expecting to see Myk standing there confused. 

He was partly right.Myk's head was floating in midair behind him, smiling devilishly.


	3. 

Chapter III

Chapter III

A Knight-time Encounter 

Harry stared in total shock at the disembodied head of Myk.Myk pulled off the rest of his own Invisibility cloak.He was fully dressed and he was carrying all of his things;his trunk, his umbrella, his backpack, and his guitar.He climbed past Harry onto the Knight bus, paid the conductor, named Stan Shunpike, and flopped onto a bed next to the one reserved for Harry.

"Where to, Myk?"Asked Stan.

"Wherever Harry's going."He answered calmly.Harry climbed on the bus and paid Stan. "Diagon Alley in London,"Ron said.Harry sat down on his bed, facing Myk.He barely managed to stammer, "You're… a wizard?"

"Oh, you flatter me."

"Who's this?"Asked Ron, giving Harry a bemused look."Why's he got that strange accent?"

"Hi, I'm Myk.I'm staying with Harry until I get on the train for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st."

"That's where we're going!Are you a new student or something?"Harry asked.

"Actually, my parents are in the process of moving to Britain from California, so they sent me ahead to get started with the school year.My dad's a Muggle, he manages a construction company, that's why he knew your… Uncle, was it?Man, what an uncool family.And that kid!Sorry, I guess I shouldn't insult your cousin, but I've seen thinner manatees than him."

"Don't worry, we make fun of him too," said Ron, but Hermione elbowed him.Myk looked up at Hermione and jumped off of his bed.

"Ah, but I am forgetting the lady!How inconsiderate of me!"He slid onto his knees at Hermione's feet and kissed her hand gently.She giggled.Ron looked slightly annoyed."I am sorry for my forwardness, but you are looking exceptional tonight.Tonight?Why not every night?Is it possible that a vision of such loveliness should grace my presence more than one fleeting moment in a lifetime of many possible moments?"Myk looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were staring at him.He had lapsed into a bad French accent for the last part of his monologue.He got up suddenly."Anyway, I can pay my own way, and I don't know my way around London or Britain or anything, so could I hang with you guys?Please?"He got on his knees again and implored them, exaggerating every move.Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed.

"Well, Harry?What's this guy like?Is he good enough to be friends with us?"Ron asked Harry.Harry smiled.

"Yeah, he's okay."

Myk jumped up in the air and whooped.

When the reached Diagon Alley, Myk paid for his own room and introduced himself to the Weasley Family, who were staying together while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley repaired the Burrow.Myk hit it off well with Fred and George, who had taken their N.E.W.T.S. over the summer, graduated early, and started their joke shop.They discreetly explained that their experimental Ultra-Sized Dungbomb had blown up half of the house.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had fun leading Myk through the shops and stores of Diagon Alley.Myk met Bill Weasley in Gringotts, and they exchanged hair care tips while Harry and Hermione got money from their vaults.After that, they went to Madam Malkin's Quality Robe Shop, where Harry and Ron bought new Quidditch robes and Myk bought a dress robe with a Hawaiian pattern.

"Um, that's… interesting, Myk," said Hermione as Myk modeled it for them.

"Isn't it great?I love Hawaiian stuff!"He bought it, along with a set of Quidditch robes.Harry noticed them and asked if Myk played Quidditch.

"Oh, yeah.Most people in California think it's a stupid sport, but I've been playing since I was a kid on little league teams.I'm a Chaser."Harry was impressed; from what he'd read in _Quidditch Through the Ages_, Quidditch was not very popular in America.

After Madam Malkin's and a visit to Quality Quidditch Supplies, they all went to the pet store.Myk showed great interest in the miniature dragons, but the lady at the counter said, "Those are for adult wizard only."Myk seemed disappointed, but that attitude disappeared quickly as soon as he found a miniature pig in a cage near the counter.He bought it promptly and named it Pig Dude, or P-Dude for short.P-Dude and Crookshanks were instant friends, but P-Dude didn't seem to understand why everyone called Pigwidgeon "Pig" when he was most certainly _not_ a pig.P-Dude insisted on coming when anyone said "pig" at all, and even snorted in disgust over the next morning's breakfast of bacon and eggs.

The day of departure to Hogwarts came quickly; after their last visit, to Flourish and Blotts, they left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron and began walking to King's Cross Station.They tried to call a cab, but the cabbie took one look at their pets and trunks and drove off without opening the door.


End file.
